


Day 25: Snuggling

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [25]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Headaches, M/M, Present Tense, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Ever since crawling out of that grave in Goodsprings, Courier Magnus has been having to deal with some pretty horrific headaches. Luckily for him, a certain doctor was around to help him through the latest one.
Relationships: Courier/Arcade Gannon, Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 22





	Day 25: Snuggling

Courier Magnus let out a tired sigh, as he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes gently. He lifted his hands to his forehead, trying his best not to groan as his whole skull started to throb. A small flurry of curse words slipped from his lips, as he grabbed one of the worn pillows. Magnus practically smashed the pillow into his face, hoping to block out at least some of the bright lights from outside. It helped, at least a little bit, but he still overall felt awful.

Ever since he crawled out of that fucking grave in Goodsprings, these headaches had been bothering him. It always was random and he never could predict when they hit, but they always left him feeling dizzy and unable to function. And just his luck that one hit him while he was out venturing in the wastes. At least he managed to stumble to Novac and get a room there…

The Courier’s train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking towards him, followed by the bed shifting due to the new weight added to it. Magnus slowly lifted his head up to see Arcade Gannon sitting at the foot of the bed, a concerned look on his face. If Magnus didn’t feel so awful at the moment he would have commented on how Arcade wasn’t wearing his signature lab coat he seemingly wore everywhere, but instead just a grey shirt and black pants.

“Your headache is that bad?” Arcade Gannon inquired.

Magnus just gave a tired grunt, feeling too worn out to even give a verbal response. 

Silence fell between the two, stretching out for what seemed like an eternity. After what felt like hours, Arcade crawled over, gently wrapping his arms around the Courier and giving him a light hug. Magnus closed his eyes and sighed, as he rested his head on Arcade’s chest, hearing the soft thump of his heart next to his ear. While things had been feeling pretty bad at the moment...Magnus hoped they were going to get better soon.


End file.
